The game preferably includes a pneumatically-controlled method of suspending and controlling the movement of encapsulated prizes within a vertically-oriented transparent tube by means of differential air pressure. A player controls the vertical position of the prize by means of a pneumatic control valve. The object of the game is to control the position of the prize capsule to match a target position zone presented to the contestant via a set of visual cues for a predetermined period of time. The game dispenses the encapsulated prize or alternatively, prize tokens, if the game-winning criteria are achieved. Coin, bill, or token-operated versions of this invention may be employed. The game may also be played as a video game version.
The present invention is comprised of a pneumatically-actuated system for an arcade game that is comprised principally of a vertically-oriented transparent “game play” tube, encapsulated prizes, a pneumatic blower system, prize cueing mechanism, player control valve subassembly, visual cueing game displays, sensor arrays, prize capsule diverter subassembly, and coin-operated microprocessor-based control system. Prizes are pre-packaged in capsules that are designed to fit within the game play tube visible to the contestant. Arrays of sensors proximal to the vertical tube are used to provide capsule position and speed feedback information to a microprocessor-controlled control system, which provides additional air-flow control to compensate for weight differences between prizes. This automatic weight compensatory feature eliminates control sensitivity problems that would otherwise arise with the use of prize capsules of different density and allows a wider range of prizes to be offered to the contestant.
When the contestant starts the game by insertion of coins, tokens, or other media, a prize is inserted into the vertical transparent tube via a prize cueing turntable mechanism and a pneumatic blower and control system is enabled. The capsule is lifted vertically to an equilibrium position determined by balancing the capsule weight against the differential air pressure generated across a prize-carrying capsule by the blower. The contestants control the vertical position of the prize capsule by means of a pneumatic control valve that meters the blower-generated air-flow rate within the vertical tube. The contestant is challenged to maintain the position of the prize capsule within a visually presented target zone indicated by a set of lights or light-emitting diodes (LEDs). The target zone may be stationary or moving and also may change in size and speed to increase the challenge to the contestant. The target zone may optionally be bracketed by “warning” zones to let the contestant know that he/she is in danger of losing the game. A visual clock that may be stationary or integrated within the target zone display, may be used to inform the contestant of the remaining game time available. Additionally, audible cues, music, sounds and haptic information may be presented to the contestant for additional effect. The prize is delivered to the winning contestant via a delivery tube to an exit port located on the exterior frame of the game. An incandescent or other “win” light or visual cue may be proximal to the exit port to assist the winner in locating his/her prize. A unique concept embodied within this invention is that it actually uses the prize you might win as the actual “playing piece” for the game. This implies that a different playing piece could be used for each game played. Additionally, a ticket dispensing version of this game may be embodied for redemption centers that may not want a machine that dispenses prizes directly. In this case, the prize capsules are replaced by a single capsule that remains in the vertical tube and is used over and over making the dispensing mechanisms unnecessary. A ticket dispenser is instead added and tickets are dispensed to a winner. An additional provision to dispense consolation tickets may be embodied within the game to accommodate requirements (e.g. Canada) to issue such tickets in the event a prize is not won.
The present invention also includes versions of the game that may be played as a video game. Such versions of the present invention may include a video game machine comprised of a video monitor, a processor, and at least one player interface. This example of the present invention would use the monitor for displaying virtual vertical tube, target and warning zone images, and at least one player controllable capsule image. A processor would be utilized to generate the images on the monitor and also for managing game play. The player interface is intended to be any of the typical variations of equipment used by a player for the input of player control into the game. The interface may be comprised of a button, a joystick, a ball, finger-on-glass touch sensitive interface.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.